1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device and to an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal device has been widely known as a display device of an electronic apparatus such as a portable terminal.
As an example of such a liquid crystal device, a device for controlling alignment of liquid crystal molecules by applying an in-plane electric field to a liquid crystal layer (hereinafter, refer to transverse electric field system) has been known. According to the type of the electrode that applies the electric field to the liquid crystal, IPS (In-Plane Switching) system or FFS (Fringe-Field Switching) system has been known (for example, referred to as JP-A-2000-29028).
However, in the liquid crystal device according to the IPS system or the FFS system, coloration or hue is varied according to a view direction of a display surface because the liquid crystal molecules are uniformly oriented toward one direction when applying the voltage.